The invention provides a cowl for a marine drive outboard engine, and particularly addresses problems of how to supply a large volume of fresh air to the engine, remove hot air, separate water from the fresh air, and seal the cowl from water pressure from the bottom of the boat.
Air is supplied through scoops on the sides of the cowl and through an intake throat behind a front shield. Water is separated from the air by water separators on the inner sides of the cowl, with water being discharged rearwardly. The separators have upper vent openings which communicate with upper vent openings in the cowl to allow escape of hot air. A lower tray and joint seals the cowl from water pressure from the bottom of the boat.